The Elemental Sword Dragon Slayer
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Fairy Tail gets a new member and-not just any member – another dragon slayer. Like all of the rest of the dragon slayers her elemental sword dragon, Excalibur left her on the same day. (X7/X7/XX7) During her time at Fairy Tail, she starts to fall for a certain ice mage. Gray x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The First Generation Elemental Sword Dragon Slayer**

Fairy Tail gets a new member and-not just any member – another dragon slayer. Like all of the rest of the dragon slayers her elemental sword dragon, Excalibur left her on the same day. (X7/X7/XX7) During her time at Fairy Tail, she starts to fall for a certain ice mage. Gray x OC

**Ok, I have making this story for all of you Fairy Tail fans! The Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney Lemon One-shot will be made after this.**

Here is your main character:

Name: Kagome Vanitas

Age: 18

Magic: Elemental Sword Dragon Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, comments, and favorites._

_I do not own anything. It all belongs to this talented man, Hiro Mashima._

_This story takes place after Edolas. This story does not follow the Fairy Tail story line. How do you like the Sting Eucliffe Lemon Story? I want to make another one soon. _

**The Elemental Sword Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

It is just another day with Mina and me. Mina, my best friend, is light pink exceed. She wears a white t-shirt with pink skirt. We have known each other since I was eight years old. She hatches out of an egg that was supposed to eat for breakfast, but I am happy that I did not. Mina and I have been walking through huge city called Magnolia. I indulge the delicious smell around me. (Remember: She is a dragon slayer.)

The beautiful city called Magnolia is home to the famous guild, Fairy Tail. I have heard that three dragon slayers are there already. I wonder if they might be able to answer my questions about Excalibur.

"Come on, Kagome. An old lady walks faster than you're slow ass." Mina yelled ahead of me.

Mina is not your normal patience exceed.

"We'll I'm sorry."

We continued our walking until we ran crashed into pink haired boy.

Normal*POV

Kagome and the pink haired boy tumbled on the ground. Mina flew avoiding the clash completely.

"Ow!" Kagome shouted holding her leg. "What the heck was that for man?"

The boy scratched his head and gave Kagome a goofy grin.

"Umm…I'm sorry!" He said. A blur of some sort came speeding by Kagome and tackled the pink hair boy.

"Natsu, why did run off like that is it because they didn't have any fish?"

The talking exceed asked him.

The boy named Natsu nodded his head.

"No, Happy, it's this girl. She smells like..."

"…Dragon slayer." Kagome finished his sentence.

"It's because I am a dragon slayer." She continued.

Happy eyes widen and Natsu just smiled in delight.

Kagome*POV

Being a dragon slayer, my scent of smell is heightening.

I could smell dragon all over him. It is such stronger and inviting smell.

Mina came flying down by my side. "Kagome are you ok?" She said concern. Mina can be a real sweetheart, but then again. She is moody Mina.

I nodded but was interrupted when the boy name Natsu jump me into a hug.

"You smell really fruity. It's so heartwarming." I returned the hug.

Mina glared at us. I look at her amused.

"Is someone jealous because they aren't getting my attention?" She gave me the finger.

"All right, Kagome aren't we here to join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu jumped up with joy.

"I can lead you to Fairy Tail. I'm one of the members." He showed me his Fairy Tail insignia.

Happy nodded his head. We headed to Fairy Tail.

Gray*POV

I was talking with Mirajane and Lisanna. I could feel Juvia over my shoulder again.

Everything was normal in the guild. The person who I was looking for was Natsu. The idiot is going to start a fight with me and leave.

Stupid flame brain.

The doors of the guild open and in came Natsu, Happy, a beautiful girl, and a pink cat like happy.

So this is why he ran away to talk to his girlfriend. Speaking of his girlfriend, she was beautiful. She wore blue cowboy jeans. The left pants leg is shorter than the right. Her shirt was tired and squeezed her breast in erotic way. The shirt showed off her flat stomach and lower abdomen. On her side, a sheathed sword held towards her thigh. All of these thoughts running through mind. My heart was beating oddly fast. My pants tighten slightly. (I am a bit of a pervert.)

What kind of effect does this girl have on me?

Mina*POV

Fairy Tail, home of the wild mages in Fiore after Kagome told me about her dragon, Excalibur. I wanted to help her find him.

She is my best friend and she deserves to be happy. I know I can be a handful and moody, but it is only because I love her and do not want anything to happen to her.

The guild was pack stranger crashed into this big manly person with white hair. The white haired person turned around hit this other person with piercing in the face. Therefore, the whole guild was fighting. Fairy Tail is one hell of a rowdy guild. I watch a busy blonde girl and walk Kagome towards the bar of the guild.

I carefully avoided the fighting. The cat named Happy walked up towards me.

"I never got your name." He said eating fish.

I smiled. "My name is Mina and you are." I wanted make sure I got his name right.

He smiled. "Happy, you must be Kagome's partner as I am Natsu's."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Come on, Mina. I want you to meet the other two partners."

"Ok." We walked towards a table where a white cat and black with a scar on his face.

"Who is the pink Exceed?"

The black cat with scar asked happy.

Happy was handing a fish to the white cat. [She must be a girl.]

However, she did not seem to acknowledge him though.

Happy seem to be in another world. The black cat sighed and walked over to me.

"Hello, you must be with new member, Kagome." He pointed to Kagome, who was currently talking to Natsu and the blonde woman."

"Yeah and she's handful. If you want to know my name is Mina."

We shook hands. Fairy Tail isn't going to be so bad after to all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Kangaroo's Decision

**Hi there, QuoteV and Fanfiction followers, I would like to apologize for not updating this story. I had the chapters in the back my notebook for the longest. **

**For the past month and half, I have had the following: Track and Field Meets and Practices, SGA, Tutoring, Community Service, and the recent past away of my Aunt (R.I.P). I would like to say I am sorry.**

**It is May! The sad part is I have a test in all my classes at the end of the month. You know don't you wish you just live in an anime world. **

**To be honest, reality sucks and I hate the saying you have to face reality because real-life reality is a pain in the ass. **

* * *

Normal*POV

Kagome's first week at Fairy Tail brought many wonders to her eyes. A wonder that struck her mind is why Mina did not want her to join Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is the strongest, rowdiest, and the brightest guild in all of Fiore. Mina is the type of exceed that is too protective, but she does not take any crap from anyone— not even me.

Kagome met many strange characters in her life, but Fairy Tail took the cake for this one. It was so many different kinds of people and their beautiful magic.

From the stories she heard from Mirajane and Master, she knew Fairy Tail is a family mixed with many children and adults who had bad past or orphans.

The talk made her ponder on the fact if she will find her father, Excalibur. She wonders if she will ever know why he left and was it a flaw in her that caused it.

The questions seem not answers themselves.

Those questions scare her.

Lucy*POV

After I talk to Kagome, I realize she had the combined personality of Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and –even- Wendy all together. It was not surprised because they all share the same trait of being dragonslayer. Natsu was currently having one of Mira's signature fire beverages.

Levy and I were having a conversation about Gajeel and how he is distant from everyone but Levy.

Erza was eating strawberry cake special prepare by Mirajane. Master was drinking with Cana.

Everyone was normal-but Gray.

He could not take his eyes off Kagome. Juvia did not seem to like that Gray's attention was not on her.

Exceeds had their own table. Mira approached our table giving refills to Natsu's beverage and Gray more ice.

"~Lucee~" Natsu said with fire in his mouth.

I just smiled and waved at the cute fire dragonslayer.

My eyes switch to Gray, who still had his eyes on the elemental sword dragon slayer. Mira seem to be catching on to what was going. She sits the drinks down and calls Kagome over to the table.

"Well hello, Mira, what's up?" She smiled.

Today Kagome was wearing a white V-neck with black leather pants. Her sword was at her side. Her hair was in simple ponytail with bangs caressing around her cheeks.

I snuck glance at Gray to see his blushing face.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you were going on your first mission." The word mission made Natsu fly out of his chair.

"You should go on a mission with Team Natsu. It would be so much fun." Natsu said loudly.

His loud voice caught the attention of the rest of Fairy Tail.

"That sounds like a great idea, Natsu." Erza boom over to the friendly conversation.

Laxus smirked. "Why does she have to go with you?"

Laxus and his trio walk up to Kagome. He grabs her chin and looks her eyes.

Kagome blinks at him weirdly.

"Is there something wrong, Laxus-sama?" Fried said.

He let go of her chin and raised an eyebrow. _"She looks so familiar."_

Natsu jumped over the table. "Laxus fight me."

I sweat dropped. I blink once and Natsu was on the ground.

Poor Natsu.

Wendy ran over to see was all right.

However, the person Natsu landed on was not too happy to see him.

"Dammit, flame-brain!" Gray yelled pushing him off.

"What you do that for, snowflake?" Natsu push Gray back causing Gray to knock Kagome off her feet.

Kagome went flying into the air being immediate saved by Gajeel.

He had Kagome by the collar his other hand was putting iron in his mouth.

"Salamander, we just got a new dragonslayer and you are already trying to kill her." I sigh in relief.

Kagome scratch her head in embarrassment.

Mirajane went back to the corner to get more drinks. Laxus and the rest of his group went back up to the second floor undisturbed.

Gajeel walk back to the group and place Kagome back into her previous spot.

"You all right, Kangaroo?" Gajeel said munching on some iron from an unknown source.

Erza, Levy, and I laughed at Gajeel's nickname ignoring Kagome's clueless face.

Natsu and Gray were too busy glaring at each other to notice.

Kagome brush herself off.

She look at us confuse. "Lucy, why is Gajeel talking about a Kangaroo?"

I sweat dropped. "Nothing to be afraid Kagome, Gajeel gives a lot people nicknames." Levy chimed.

Erza glared at the two idiots behind the scene making them do the happy dance.

Recently, Kagome started living with me. She wanted to thank me so much for helping her the first day. So she said she would help pay rent which happens to be $700,000.

"Hey Kagome, what have you decide?" I said ignoring the idiots behind me.

"I think I will go with Team Natsu." She said laughing at Erza's rage.

From the sound of her laughter, she had not made one in a long time.

'I wonder what cause that to happen.'

Meanwhile,

"Vanitas? She shouldn't be alive." The mysterious man yelled.

"What does Makarov think he's doing with that monster?"

Everyone in the room was in rage.

"She's monster. Anybody who meant to be with Zeref must—"Enough. The girl hasn't done anything we can't judge her yet." An old man intervened.

A curse future destined for such a young woman, who is not supposed to be use like this.

'What has this world come to?'

The older man thought.


End file.
